I Promise
by KukamuLover101
Summary: Amu and friends are in middle school. But, Amu and Kukai had never talked for 2 years! Today will change that. All we need is a sad Kukai and determined Amu. WIll love be born? Read to find out! *ONE-SHOT Review please! Rated T for safety!*


**_Kukamu  
><em>****_One-shot_**

**_*Nothing belongs to me, except for the plot_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>There are charas, but they all stay home. Meduim fluff and Amu and Kukai may be a bit OOC!<br>_****_Ages:_**

**_Yaya-12_**

**_Amu, Rima, Nagi, Tadase- 13_**

**_Kukai- 14_**

**_Utau-15_**

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

><p><em>~Lonesome stranger<br>__With a crowd around you  
><em>_I see who you are~_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I walked to school, feeling the wind brush up against me, making my hair wave slightly. My middle school outfit hugged my body. Black blazer, white shirt, green tie, black skirt, not to mention my accessories, normal for a middle schooler to wear. As I inched closer, I saw my friends. "Rima, Tadase, Nagi, Yaya, Utau! Hey!" I waved over to them. Yaya seemed to notice and yelled.

"Guys! Amu-chii is over there! Come on!" Yaya dragged all of them over quickly. "AMU-CHII! How are you!"

"Good." I noticed that everyone was tired. "Nani?"

"Basketball…" Nagi said.

"KusuKusu kept me up to watch Tv…" Rima moaned.

"So many songs!" Utau yelled, also getting some glances from other students. Tadase didn't say anything. He just started dozing off on the wall we were leaning on. I stuck out my tongue at them.

"Suckers!"

"STFU!" Utau shouted. I giggled and ignored everyones rants about Utau's screaming. I looked around boredly and something caught my eye. A very handsome boy with shiny russet hair and beautiful shining emerald green eyes was grinning at some other boys. Kukai Soma. We were friends but we grew less apart from each other since he left to middle school 2 years ago. I frowned at the thought and shook it off.

* * *

><p><em>~You joke, they laugh<br>__Til the show is over  
><em>_Then you fall so hard~_

* * *

><p>I kept watching. I'm not a stalker or anything! I'm just bored! I was snapped out of thoughts when there was a rumble of laughter coming from the boys. I noticed that Utau and the others, with the exception of Yaya, were growling because of the loud noise. I snickered and continued to observe them. Then the boys waved to him and left. He then was left alone. A scowl replaced the bright smile I saw moments ago. He then walked over to an area that was away from everyone else. I frowned and walked casually over to where he was. When I arrived, I saw him sulking and sitting by a tree. Kukai…What happened to you? I walked up to him and sat down next to him, feeling the lush green grass tickle my legs. He had a shocked expression, but softened a minute later. I smiled softly at him and gazed at the beautiful site in front of me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~If you're needing<br>__A soul-to-soul connection  
><em>_I'll run to your side~_

* * *

><p>"Kukai, what's wrong?" I asked while smiling at the beautiful scenery. "I need to help you now." I looked at him and grinned. "You always help he, so now I want to help you. I'm worried about you…" I said gently. "You can tell me anything…trust me." He smiled and shook his head playfully. My expression turned angry. "What! Come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" He shook his head and grinned. I punched his arm playfully and leaned onto the tree. "Kukai…I'll be here for you. I'm serious. If you need any help at all, I'll run to your side." I felt a wave of heat rush over me. I fell so embarrassed, just talking strait out to him…He laughed and smiled.<p>

"Thanks Amu-chan." I blushed even harder. He does not no how much he could do to a girl...

* * *

><p><em>~When you're lost in the dark<br>__When you're out in the cold  
><em>_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
><em>_When the wind blows your house of cards  
><em>_I'll be a home to your homeless heart~_

* * *

><p>My expression became serious. "Kukai. I'm really serious. If you feel sad or if you need someone to talk to, you can tell me. I promise to help you as much as I can. You can trust me." He didn't say anything for a while, but I left it silent.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Open close me<br>__Leave your secrets with me  
><em>_I can ease your pain~_

* * *

><p>I continued. "Kukai. You can trust me. You can leave your secrets with me. I promise I wont tell anyone. I promise to make you happy." I said confidently, despite my blushing state.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~And my arms will be<br>__Just like walls around you  
><em>_Come in from the rain~_

* * *

><p>"I promise to protect you, like you protect me. I promise to keep the sad rain from you and only the sun will shine on you. I promise."<p>

* * *

><p><em>~If you're running<br>__In the wrong direction  
><em>_I will lead you back~_

* * *

><p>"If you have any troubles in life, I can help you. If get lead into the wrong direction, I will lead you back to the right decision.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~When you're lost in the dark<br>__When you're out in the cold  
><em>_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
><em>_When the wind blows your house of cards  
><em>_I'll be a home to your homeless heart~_

* * *

><p>"If your lost, if your cold, if your hurt, I <strong>PROMISE <strong>to help you." I finished talking. Kukai then started laughing. I turned angry and flustered again. "Kukai! Why are you laughing? I'm serious!" I put my serious face on. He stopped.

"You just keep saying 'I promise' every sentence. I found that funny. I know that you're serious though…"

* * *

><p><em>~Broken<br>__Shattered like a mirror  
><em>_In a million pieces  
><em>_Sooner or later  
><em>_You've got to find  
><em>_Something someone  
><em>_To find you and save you~_

* * *

><p>"To tell you the truth, I feel kind of broken. I like this girl, but I don't know how she will react…I need her to save me…I feel empty without her by my side." I felt king of sad when he said that he like another girl. I shoved my feelings aside for his sake.<p>

"You should tell her strait out, because if you don't, you'll regret that you never asked her in the first place." I said.

"Thanks Amu-chan. You always know how to make me feel better. But…What if she turns me down? What will I do?" I smiled. I knew who this 'girl' was.

"Don't worry, she won't." I said grinning gently.

* * *

><p><em>~When you're lost in the dark<br>__When you're out in the cold  
><em>_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
><em>_When the wind blows your house of cards  
><em>_I'll be a home to your homeless heart~_

* * *

><p>"I bet she will accept you and protect her with her will." I said gently. He smiled at me then took my hand, intwining our fingers together.<p>

* * *

><p><em>~When you're looking for something that resembles your soul<br>__When the wind blows your house of cards  
><em>_I'll be a home to your homeless heart~_

* * *

><p>"Hey, will you really be the one to protect me? The one that will guide me? The one that will bring the sun to me? The one to keep me warm? The one that will heal me?<p>

**The one that will love me?"**

* * *

><p><em>~I'll be a home to your homeless heart~<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled gently and kissed his cheek.<p>

**"Yes, Kukai. I'll be a home to your homeless heart."**

He ginned and captured my lips with his. Nothing to extreme, just a simple yet sweet kiss.

"Do you wanna know who the girl I love is?"

"Who?"

"You, Amu Hinamori." I grinned and hugged his shoulder, trying to hide the blush forming on my cheeks.

"I love you too." He grinned and chuckled.

"_The _'Cool & Spicy' Hinamori Amu _loves_ me? What an honor!" I grinned.

"You got that right." I kissed him once again. We both smiled and said:

**"I promise to love you, forever."**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this contains medium fluff and such. Amu and Kukai are pretty OOC, so bear with me. Sorry for not updating on my other story. Ok…See you next time! <strong>

**~Aki-chan**


End file.
